El día que Luffy tuvo una revelación
by Lady of the Slash
Summary: Luffy está tumbado tan tranquilo disfrutando del día cuando de pronto se da cuenta de algo sobre Zoro y Sanji. ¿Será el único en haberlo notado?


Escribí este Zosan hace un par de días, y ¿qué mejor día que el 5 de mayo, cumpleaños de nuestro futuro rey de los piratas favorito para subirlo?

Espero que os guste. 

* * *

**El día que Luffy tuvo una revelación**

Luffy estaba tumbado en su asiento preferido: el mascarón en forma de león que adornaba la parte delantera del Thousand Sunny. Haber podido estar así encima del mascarón del Going Merry había sido genial, pero la cabeza de Merry había sido más pequeña y él era el único que podía sentarse. El mascarón del Sunny era más grande, y allí cabía toda su tripulación. En su opinión, aquel era el mejor lugar para echarse una siesta, comer un buen pedazo de carne, contemplar el mar o jugar a ver qué forma de comida tenían las nubes del cielo.

Pero ese día apenas soplaba viento. El mar se encontraba en una calma inusual en aquel océano tan peligroso, casi parecía el Calm Belt. Aunque de haber sido el Calm Belt habría cientos de reyes marinos contra los que podría pelear y por lo tanto no estaría tan aburrido. Porque estaba aburrido. Ese día estaba siendo un día muy aburrido. Como no soplaba ninguna corriente de aire, ni siquiera una tenue brisa, tan solo había un par de nubes en el cielo, y no se habían movido en toda la mañana. Una tenía forma de muslo de pollo, y la otra le había recordado a una rodaja de melón. Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a echarse una siesta, porque Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky y Brook estaban todos haciendo alguna cosa y no podían jugar con él en ese momento.

No habían pasado más que unos pocos segundos cuando volvió a abrir los ojos de golpe, lanzando un grito y rodando hacia atrás hasta caer en la cubierta por la impresión.

Nami y Chopper, que habían estado en la cubierta a pocos metros, ella tomando el sol y él moliendo unas hierbas, se acercaron hasta él con caras de curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Nami. Chopper a su lado lo miraba también expectante. Franky y Usopp, que estaban construyendo algo sentados en la hierba de la cubierta de más abajo alzaron la vista para mirarlo. Robin, sentada contra la sombra de un árbol había sacado la cabeza de detrás del libro que estaba leyendo, y Brook, inclinado en un ángulo de los suyos contra la barandilla había parado de tocar también, queriendo saber qué le ocurría.

—¡Acabo de darme cuenta de una cosa! —gritó Luffy entusiasmado. De pronto le había entrado ganas de dar saltos de la emoción.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Chopper.

Luffy señaló como si fuera obvio primero hacia arriba, al puesto de vigía, donde Zoro estaba entrenando, y después a la cocina, donde Sanji estaba preparándoles la merienda.

—¡De eso!

—Y pensar que este es el hombre que encontró el One Piece y es el rey de los piratas… —suspiró Nami— ¿No te habías dado cuenta hasta ahora? —dijo soltando una risita.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Vosotros sí?

—Por supuesto —le contestaron los seis a la vez con idénticas expresiones de incredulidad en sus rostros.

La mandíbula de Luffy llegó hasta el suelo de la impresión.

—¿De verdad? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabéis? —preguntó curioso y todavía impresionado, aunque su orgullo estaba un poco herido tras haber sabido que su descubrimiento no había sido tan espectacular como pensaba.

—Pues yo me di cuenta enseguida de que se gustaban —dijo Nami—. Vivi también lo notó enseguida. Era tan obvio… Todo el rato peleándose, haciendo honor a eso de que los que se pelean se desean…

—¿Oh, de verdad? ¡Qué lista, Nami! —dijo Chopper, mirándola con ojos brillantes— Yo empecé a sospechar porque… Bueno… Tengo muy buen olfato y muchas veces Sanji olía a Zoro, y Zoro olía a Sanji, pero no los habíamos oído pelearse…

—¡Auuu, sí! —gritó Franky— Yo me di cuenta por lo de las peleas. Buscaban tanto molestar al otro para empezar una pelea que era suuuuuuuuuper obvio que lo que querían era estar cerca el uno del otro.

—Y aunque no vierais las miraditas que se echaban, bastaba con fijarse en el cuidado que ponía siempre Sanji en el plato de Zoro, tanto o más que en el mío o el de Nami —comentó Robin.

—Yohohoho, ahora que lo dices es verdad. O cuando en Thriller Bark Sanji intentó ocupar el lugar de Zoro contra Kuma, y después de despertar y no ver a Zoro se puso a buscarlo frenéticamente, con terror en su mirada —apuntó también Brook.

—Pues yo… Pues yo… —comenzó Usopp— ¡Yo supe que a Zoro le gustaba Sanji desde el momento en el que conocí a Zoro! —proclamó el francotirador. Luffy se rascó la cabeza, notando que algo no acababa de cuadrar en esa frase, pero enseguida lo olvidó cuando Usopp siguió hablando— Además, un día los vi besarse, aunque ellos no me vieron a mí —dijo por lo bajo.

Luffy asintió, pensativo. Desde el instante en el que se había dado cuenta había algo que se moría por preguntarles.

—Quiero preguntarles una cosa —anunció, dando un par de pasos hacia delante, pero la mano de Nami en su hombro lo detuvo.

—Si tienes alguna pregunta sobre el sexo entre hombres Chopper te hará un dibujo —dijo la pelirroja.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? —protestó el reno.

—No, no es eso —dijo Luffy con tono distraído. Avanzó unos pasos más hasta apoyarse en la barandilla y tomó aliento—. ¡OI, ZORO, SANJI!

Segundos después, la puerta de la cocina se abría y salía Sanji, y Zoro abría una ventana del puesto de vigía y se asomaba, ambos con la misma expresión entre curiosa y extrañada por saber qué se traía esta vez entre manos su capitán.

—¿CUÁNDO ES LA BODA?

**Fin**


End file.
